


[Fanmix] Down This Road

by girlmarauders



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fanmix, Found Footage, Found Sounds, M/M, Relationship journey, hopeful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-16 03:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20176609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlmarauders/pseuds/girlmarauders
Summary: Something has got to giveEveryone here is ready to goIt's been a hard year with nothing to showFrom down this roadA PK/Carey fanmix, mixed as a single track, with found footage





	[Fanmix] Down This Road

**Author's Note:**

> This was obviously a bit of a work and was a new type of work for me - thanks go to all the podficcers who helped me out with Audacity and cover tips, especially frecklebombfic and growlery.

[download/stream from dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/cq196wdlvti33pl/Down%20This%20Road%20%5BPK%26Carey%5D.mp3?dl=0)

[](https://www.dropbox.com/home?preview=Down+This+Road+%5BPK%26Carey%5D.mp3)

**Down This Road**  
mix: [download/stream from dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/cq196wdlvti33pl/Down%20This%20Road%20%5BPK%26Carey%5D.mp3?dl=0)  
length: 22:00  



End file.
